highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Society of Wizards
The Society of Wizards is a powerful magical and academic organization comprised of the most powerful wizards, sorcerers, magicians, thaumaturgists, necromancers, and other spellcasters from across the world of Daventry. It was founded almost immediately after the first Withdrawal by the wizard Crispinophur. The Society serves the purpose of advancing the world's mystical knowledge. They also created and follow a strict ethical code -- though this code allows for the use of dark magic, it monitors the purposes and actions in such use. The Society of Wizards should never be confused with the Magicians' Guild, who are looked down upon as a group of amateur spellcasters by those in the Society of Wizards. Membership Much of the internal workings of the Society are kept a secret. No secret is more closely guarded than who the leader of the Society of Wizards is. Rumors, likely due to his involvement in its formation, persist that Crispinophur is the head of the Society -- however, these rumors have never been confirmed. One does not simply join the Society of Wizards. To become a member, a member in good-standing must propose an invitation to a spellcaster. If this is approved unanimously by the membership of the Society, the spellcaster may be invited to join. It is unclear how, or if, one may have their membership revoked. The wizard Mordack frequently found himself at odds with the membership of the Society and was placed under suspension on multiple occasions -- though the punishment must have seemed superfluous to him, as he never changed his behavior. Despite this, he was still a member of the Society at the time of his death. The society appears to be founded by the same group of magic users of all came together to withdraw; to the world; it was a group consisting of all schools and colors of magick including darker black sorcery and necromantic aspects of magic which some may consider to lean towards evil pursuits of magic. And as such they don't seem to have any quelms against the use of dark magic; but may have qualms against magic that breaks the balance between the different castes of magic users or will destroy the world they have created for themselves. As such the Society may not be a society for 'good' in opposition to an evil 'Society of the Black Cloaks' but rather one that is 'neutral'. It is known that Mordack was dabbling in certain spells that could potentially destroy the universe or at least impact the balance. Notable Members *Crispinophur *Cedric the Owl (Crispinophur's familiar) *Mordack Uniforms Based on known members Crispion and Mordack normal wear appears to be lean towards Black Cloaks and dark grey. Crispin wears a hooded black or dark cloaks/robes (though they appear grey in some scenes). Mordack wears black hooded cloak over a grey robe underneath. Though there is nothing to indicate or deny that they may be known as a 'Society of the Black Cloaks' despite their taste in fashion. Cedric as a familiar, and not a wizard himself probably is not a member. Real World The Society of Wizards is an organization mentioned in King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder and in the game's novelization and An Encylopedia of Daventry in the King's Quest Companion by Peter Spear. It bears some striking similarities, as well as noted differences from the Wizards Institute of Technocery. External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia Category:King's Quest Factions Category:KQ5 Factions Category:Needs Images Society of Wizards